


Onesie Frenesy

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, alcohol mentioned, like they're drunk, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Eunkwang has a sudden and unexplained weird obsession with onesies...





	Onesie Frenesy

Everybody was home, Eunkwang and Minhyuk originally planned to have a nighttime walk but it was raining heavily so their plan was crushed, Minhyuk was now at the window watching the rain falling with dreamy eyes,Hyunsik (who was randomly passing by, his suit half put on because he was late) wondered if he was taking himself for a princess and decided that when he came back he would show him who the only princess of the house was. 

Peniel would have liked to peacefully be cooking himself some food but a wild Changsub was following him around, trying to obtain information as to what Sungjae and him had talked about for so long (You see Peniel, I trust my Sungjae, "you" however, are way too much often around him...Tell me what your real intentions are !?!?), the moral of the story is that Peniel discovered that night that jealous Sub is even worse that normal Sub and that is a hard thing to imagine... 

Ilhoon was harassing Eunkwang with ties asking him to help him choose (he was going out with Hyunsik) but when Eunkwang was about to answer he nagged that Eunkwang didn't have any taste anyway... Sungjae got annoyed and told him to just wear the red one and shut up and was awarded with an offensed look who put on the green one and walked away ignoring him...

Hyunsik and Ilhoon were finally ready and started to fight over who would drive and Minhyuk ended up telling them to be faster because they had a reservation they didn't want to miss and Hyunsik won the debate.

Meanwhile, Eunkwang was sticking to Changsub (who had gotten tired of harassing Peniel) because he had a bear onesie for him and was convinced it would fit him just right (he had bought it for this sole purpose), he was himself wearing his monkey onesie, he ended up convincing him by saying that if he didn't wear this, he was stepping on all their years of friendship and Changsub couldn't do anything but wear it. Eunkwang and Sungjae liked it a lot. And kept on trying to kiss him because he looked so cute, while Peniel was watching from afar, harboring a satisfied smirk "my revenge for all these kissing attacks finally came...". Minhyuk was watching them unaffected, just wondering how old those guys were while eating a sandwich. However he had a shock when he entered his room and found on his bed, neatly folded, a squirrel onesie, with a sticky note on it from Eunkwang "To go with my underwear (yes, I am currently wearing it)".

Peniel was planning on disappearing while no-one was looking (Eunkwang had remembered he had a fox one for Sungjae and the other had enthusiastically put in on before going back to harass Changsub who was lying on the floor, drowned from any energy). When he saw Minhyuk going down with a squirrel onesie, looking defeated, he knew he had to flee but Eunkwang came out of nowhere and told him, while scarily smiling, that he had one for him too...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Hyunsik and Ilhoon came back, they found all the other scattered in the living room, surrounded by diverse bottles of alcohol, wearing onesies, the TV on but ignored, Eunkwang and Sungjae were full of energy. Peniel and Minhyuk were on the couch. Eunkwang was seated half on Minhyuk's lap, half on Peniel's lap and was shooting at Sungjae with an imaginary gun, Sungjae was using Changsub (who looked done with life) as a shield then shooting back at Eunkwang who faked dying each time.

Hyunsik and Ilhoon both tried to flee to their bathroom but faster than lightning, Eunkwang was already waiting for them with two packages that he stuffed in their arms saying he would wait for them downstairs. In the "Hyunsikie <3" one, there was a tiger onesie (Hyunsik was actually quite happy with this and put it on gladly, then pressed Ilhoon so they could go back downstair faster and play with the others) and in the "Hoonie <3" one, there was a racoon onesie. They went back downstairs and saw hope shining in Peniel's and Minhyuk's eyes. Changsub was currently sandwiched between Eunkwang and Sungjae who fighting over who would get to have "this wonderful pillow", "my boyfriend, my pillow!!" (Sungjae's argument), "I've known him for longer ! you weren't born I had already discovered what a great pillow he is !" (Eunkwang's).

Seing Hyunsik and Ilhoon enter the room they both dropped Changsub and their eyes suddenly shined brighter and they both run over to Ilhoon "ILHOONIEEE LOOOOOKS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE", they were blocked from their target by Hyunsik who pushed them as if they were flies saying "don't touch Hoon...". They gave up (Hyunsik is a scary dude) and were about to go back fighting over Changsub but the latter had profited of the time they didn't mind him to disappear. Eunkwang didn't think much and jumped on Peniel and Minhyuk saying that, at least, he could have a good mattress while Sungjae went Changsub hunting...

Ilhoon asked Minhyuk how much had these two drank to end up like "this" and only got a desparate look from Minhyuk, who was trying to calm Eunkwang down (he had decided he would do trampoline on his mattress/threatened to unvoluntarily kill Peniel and Minhyuk after a lot of pain...) as an answer. Hyunsik had find some stuff to drink and gave some to Ilhoon. Then decided to join Sungjae in his Changsub hunting because he agreed over the good pillow thing and wanted to borrow him for a while.

As soon as he was out, Eunkwang used this unexpected chance to jump on Ilhoon and attack him with kisses because "OGSOUGFDVIOZRS YOU'RE SO CUTE" and Ilhoon tried in vain to escape him, while Minhyuk and Peniel, who didn't have the necessary strength to run away stayed on the couch (they had been there for a while) and enjoyed their momentary tranquility.

When the others came back, Hyunsik was walking in front, looking disappointed but in was short since he noticed Eunkwang was holding Ilhoon prisoner and ran to save him from the "ugly monkey" (he had apparently had the time to empty his bottle while looking for Sungjae looking for Changsub), he got Ilhoon back and sat him on his lap, saying he would protect him from all the dangers.

Sungjae entered behind him, with a satisfied smile, holding Changsub by the hand (the latter had lost his hood and his hair was a mess) who seemed resigned...

Minhyuk, who had just drank half a bottle in two sips, felt energy come back to his body and decided that it was about time for his Eunkwang to come back to him and went to catch him (he was running around Sungjae saying (screaming) that he wanted some of the pillow), the catching was a fail and they both fell on the ground and rolled around laughing like crazy.

Peniel realized he was probably the only sober left (even if Ilhoon still was he looked somewhat...busy with Hyunsik, and Changsub had been holdings bottles that changed regularly all night and was probably the drunkest...). Peniel sighed and decided that it was probably safer for himself to discreetely disappear while they weren't looking (especially since Minhyuk and Sungjae wanted to tie his hair and with the amount he had, he was scared of what they would do to him...), as he had planned earlier...he went to bed, thinking about how he was the most responsible person in this house...

The next morning, when Peniel stood up, he found 6 almost corpses in the living room, Hyunsik and Ilhoon had for some reason exchanged onesies and were lying on the couch. Minhyuk (who was wearing a headband and since Sungjae had a topknot, Peniel deduced that they had been each others victims...) was sitting at the bottom of the couch, deeply asleep, Eunkwang was using his lap as a pillow, himself used as a pillow by Changsub who was kind of used as a mattress by Sungjae. Peniel didn't know (and didn't want to) how they had ended up like this and just ignored them, going to take his breakfast, when he entered the kitchen, he found on the kitchen table some notes: "Peniel <3 WE LOVE YOU, if I didn't already have a Sungjae, I would totally have married you bro!" (definitely from Changsub) and "Penipenipenipenipeniel ! yoooohooo, my soulmate! I'm your #1 fan you know?" (this one was signed "Eunkwangie ^_^") and a third one: "Minhyuk, this is a mesage for you, Iam copying these two idiots who are writting love letters to our Peniel, I just wanted to remind you that the only princess of this house is me, don't get your hopes up, you don't have what it takes sweetie" (signed "Hyunsik, the only true princess"). Peniel thought that maybe, it was time for him to live this house filled with weird people...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... this was kind of crazy, I hope you had fun !!  
> Have a great day !!


End file.
